Ça fait mal parce que ça comptait
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Stiles et Derek avaient rompu. Comme ça, juste quelques mots pour mettre fin à une belle histoire. Il n'y avait même pas eu de dispute, pas de mots blessants. Juste une résignation, une lassitude. De la tristesse cachée. Un désespoir tu. Ils avaient rompu d'un commun accord en s'arrachant le cœur.


**Disclaimer :**** Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

**Note :**** *passe sa tête* **

**Hey ! Voici une histoire où j'ai tué personne ! **

**Merci à PiccolinaSandra pour sa correction, ses encouragements, son soutien et de me faire rire ! **

**En espérant que ça vous plaira ! **

**oOo**

Stiles et Derek avaient rompu. Comme ça, juste quelques mots pour mettre fin à une belle histoire. Il n'y avait même pas eu de dispute, pas de mots blessants. Juste une résignation, une lassitude. De la tristesse cachée. Un désespoir tu. Ils avaient rompu d'un commun accord en s'arrachant le cœur.

Et Stiles ne voulait que pleurer et être en colère. Il voulait haïr Derek pour le sentiment d'abandon qu'il ressentait à cause de lui. Il voulait le détester pour la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Et il voulait se détester pour avoir tellement Derek dans la peau que ne plus l'avoir dans sa vie le faisait se sentir seul et abandonné.

Il voulait s'arracher le cœur et plonger sa tête dans un seau d'eau glacé. Tout pour tenter de ne plus ressentir.

Il savait qu'il se comportait de manière mélodramatique. Que ce n'était qu'une peine de cœur comme tant d'autres l'avaient vécue. Qu'il n'était pas spécial, pas unique et que cette douleur était universelle.

Mais pendant quelques instants, il décida de se complaire dans sa douleur. Et comme toujours, quand ses émotions partaient à vol-eau et que sa tête se retrouvait submergée, il ouvrit une page de traitement de texte sur son ordinateur et laissa ses doigts taper sur le clavier comme un musicien laisserait courir ses doigts sur un piano.

« CECI N'EST PAS UNE LETTRE DE RUPTURE. C'EST SA REPRESENTATION.

_**Il y a quelque chose de terrible avec les ruptures.**_

Je ne vous parle pas de ces sentiments dont on ne sait plus quoi faire, de la solitude qui vous broie et de cette recherche constante d'une personne qui ne veut plus de vous, d'un corps qui ne veut plus vous accueillir.

Quand on s'isole parce que le regard concerné de vos ami.e.s vous insupporte. Ou pire, quand ils ne vous regardent plus avec ce regard concerné, comme si la période de deuil était passée et que maintenant, vous devriez aller mieux, alors que tout votre corps hurle toujours de douleur.

Quand on essaye de noyer son esprit, d'éviter le silence que les pensées ne remplissent que trop bien.

On lance sa musique préférée. Et on se souvient qu'il y a quelques temps, on était couché sur ce lit, notre moitié à nos côtés, à se faire découvrir nos plus beaux morceaux. On appuie sur « suivant », plusieurs fois, assez de fois pour entendre une introduction qui ne nous brisera pas le cœur. Et puis, à un moment, votre ordinateur joue cette musique. Celle sur laquelle vous avez parlé pour la première fois. Avez souri. Vous êtes embrassés. Une musique de première fois, de celles au goût inoubliable.

Vous insultez ce karma qui ne vous lâche pas. Même si la partie rationnelle de votre cerveau explique que l'algorithme du logiciel récupère juste les chansons les plus écoutées, celle qui sont le plus aimées… Comment votre ordinateur pourrait-il bien savoir que cette chanson chérie est devenue une dague dans votre petit cœur ?

Vous vous relevez. Vous éteignez la musique. Mais tout de suite, il faut remplacer ce son par autre chose. Il faut à nouveau du bruit dans l'air, sinon, votre cerveau se chargera d'en faire.

Alors vous décidez de regarder un film. Vous regardez dans votre bibliothèque. Et vous faites défiler vos souvenirs sans même vous en apercevoir.

Le premier film que vous avez regardé à ses côtés, dont vous ne vous souvenez pas de l'histoire parce que vous étiez trop occupé à jeter des coups d'œil à son profil.

Le film de la première soirée avec ses ami.e.s, où il vous a introduit auprès d'eux. Une comédie, quelque chose d'universel, un prétexte. Juste une bonne raison de réunir tous les gens qu'il aimait, pour faire qu'ils s'aiment aussi. Ça a été pour vous le premier signe que cette histoire était aussi importante pour lui qu'elle ne l'était pour vous. Il était prêt à vous présenter ses ami.e.s et vous avez accepté de les rencontrer avec une joie non dissimulée.

La première série que vous avez regardée en même temps, vous attendant pour lancer les épisodes au même instant. L'oreille collée au téléphone pour partager remarques et commentaires. L'épisode qui se finit et cette conversation que l'on n'arrive pas à raccrocher. Ces épisodes que l'on regarde jusqu'au bout de la nuit pour avoir une bonne raison de garder l'autre à portée de voix.

_**Et il y a les crève-cœurs.**_

Votre film préféré. Ce moment où vous avez hurlé quand il vous a dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Vous ne pourrez plus jamais le regarder sans entendre ses remarques à chaque scène. Mais il avait fini par avouer, bien plus tard, dans l'obscurité d'une chambre, que si, il avait bien aimé. Et vous aviez pris cela comme une petite victoire. Et une preuve supplémentaire que vous alliez bien ensemble.

Son film préféré. Que vous n'avez pas aimé. Même si vous lui avez affirmé le contraire. Il semblait tellement heureux de vous le montrer, de le partager.

_**Et il y a tout le reste.**_

Le tee-shirt qu'il a un jour oublié et que vous avez porté comme pyjama. Vous ne lui avez jamais avoué, ayant trop peur de passer pour une fleur bleue. Votre grande peur.

Il y a dans votre armoire un jean devenu votre préféré, depuis qu'il a admis adorer votre cul dedans.

Il y a ces livres qu'il vous a conseillés, empilés à côté de votre table de chevet. Vous ne savez pas si vous allez les lire. Vous avez peur des souvenirs qu'ils peuvent vous amener. Vous n'aurez personne avec qui partager vos questions. Mais intérieurement, vous êtes sûr que vous allez aimer ces livres. Il a toujours su ce qui vous plaisait en littérature. Et vous ne savez pas si vous serez capable de supporter cette douleur, ce manque face à cet homme qui vous connaissait si bien, et qui – et c'est peut-être parce qu'il vous connaissait si bien – a décidé de ne plus jamais vous connaître.

Il y a la rupture, les sentiments en trop, cette personne en moins. Il y a notre main qui cherche la sienne et qui ne trouve que le vide. Il y a les messages que l'on écrit avant de se souvenir que l'on n'a plus personne à qui les envoyer.

Il y a ces objets qui vous lient à la personne. Les cadeaux qu'on n'a pas envie de jeter, quand bien même ils représentent un incessant rappel. Ces souvenirs tellement tangibles qui sont devenus une part inaltérable de vos musiques, de vos films, de votre quotidien. Vous ne pourrez plus jamais écouter cette chanson sans penser à lui.

Vos ami.e.s ont peut-être cessé de vous regarder avec ce regard concerné, mais dans chacun des lieux dans lesquels vous avez été ensemble, votre corps brûle. Et dans chacun des lieux que vous découvrez, viennent à votre esprit ces choses qu'il aurait aimées ou détestées. Et votre corps brûle.

**Mais,**

… **il faut se souvenir qu'après le manque, vient toujours l'oubli.**

Qu'importe la douleur, cet amour dont on ne sait plus quoi faire et cette promesse – vaine – de ne plus jamais aimer, vous allez oublier. Vous n'avez pas le droit de regretter cette histoire. Elle vous a apporté tellement. Tellement de bonheur, de sourire, de joie. Des engueulades aussi, des doutes et de la colère.

Les souvenirs deviendront des moments heureux du passé, vous repenserez aux premières fois avec un sourire un peu ému.

Vous aimerez à nouveau. Avec autant de passion et – osons le dire – de naïveté. Je suis désolé de vous le dire mais cet amour immense que vous ressentez, d'autres l'ont déjà ressenti. Un autre l'a peut-être même déjà ressenti pour celui que vous chérissez. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas unique au monde qu'il n'est pas unique pour vous.

Vous allez tomber encore. Et ce n'est pas grave. Ça va faire mal encore. Et ce n'est pas grave. Ne regrettez rien. Aimez beaucoup.

Le cerveau humain est ainsi fait. Il oublie pour mieux nous sauver de cette certitude : nous naissons seul.e, nous mourrons seul.e. Mais nous pouvons choisir d'être accompagné par qui nous voulons pendant le chemin qui relie le commencement à la fin. »

**oOo**

**Voilà ! Ne me tuez pas, je n'ai tué personne ! Et je sais que je suis moins présente en ce moment mais promis, je fais des efforts ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour m'expliquer que « OK, personne ne meurt mais ils se sépareeeeeeeeent ! » **

**Prenez soin de vous, **

**Sterekement vôtre,**

**Math'**

**PS : sérieux, vous êtes toujours là à lire mes histoires tristes et déprimantes, je vous mérite pas !**

**PS2 : le titre est une citation de John Green **


End file.
